Where I Belong
by xXStarCrossed LoverXx
Summary: Ever since she left the pack, she didn't feel a place where she belonged... But ever since she came back.... She now knows where she belongs....READ BROKEN MOONLIGHT FIRST SEQUEL TO BM.


**Hey everyone sorry for the trouble..... i changed my pen name to xXStarCrossed LoverX because i had to create a new account because my old one got deleted.... so sorry again for the mix up.... hope you enjoy....**

* * *

Dawn peaked over the forest, shining on the mansion. Sunlight peaked through the curtains on a sleeping woman tangled in white sheets. Her pink hair sprawled around her with her emerald eyes fluttering open. Sakura opened her eyes and rolled over to find an empty spot. She sat up and clutched the sheet to her chest and looked around the room.

"Teme is not here"

Sakura jerked her head towards the door. There stood her sun kissed blue eyed blonde friend, Naruto.

"Oh…." Sakura wrapped the sheets around her body and slid off the bed. She went around the room picking up her clothes from last night and looked at Naruto.

Sakura smiled

"You must hate me for leaving like everyone else does"

Naruto grinned and shook his head.

"We're not mad at you Sakura- Chan; it's just that we missed you a lot. Especially Teme even though he won't admit, he's got a lot more distant since you left." Sakura started to put on her clothes, but stopped at raised an eyebrow at Naruto. Naruto grinned and turned around, while Sakura continued to get dress.

"Wow Naruto don't lay the guilt on to heavy now" Sakura teased. Sakura walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Naruto returned it then let go

"It's really good to see you again Sakura-Chan but it's me and Hinata turns to patrol the borders so I needs to go and Ino and Shikamaru are hunting." Naruto walked out the door and down the stairs. Sakura yawned and stretched out like a cat. She turned towards the window to see an orange wolf and a lavender wolf race towards the forest. Sakura turn and walked across the room.

She walked out the door and shut it behind her. She continued down the hall and down the stairs. She walked to the kitchen on her right and paused. Her gaze settled on Neji reading the paper and TenTen eating a muffin. ……wait scratch that a Chocolate chip muffin. Sakura giggled

"I guess some things never change" TenTen looked up. Her eyes lit up and she stuffed her muffin in her mouth and ran over and trapped Sakura in a hug. TenTen smiled

"Look at you Sak; I see you still got the looks. So how many boys you seduce?"

Sakura laughed

"TenTen! I would never"

"Oh cut the crap Sakura, if I was away for three years I would have had 20 boys laid"

TenTen and Sakura walked to the stools by the counter and sat down.

"Really? Three years and only 20? Gezzz TenTen we really have to work on your game" Sakura laughed, while TenTen glared at her.

"Hn" Sakura and TenTen looked over to Neji who had stop reading his paper and was currently glaring at his mate. TenTen rolled her eyes and walked over to Neji

"Oh come Neji, you know I'm just kidding"

TenTen hugged Neji from behind, while Neji just grunted. Sakura watched with sad eyes and stood up.

"I'll see you guys later tonight" TenTen and Neji nodded. Sakura walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. She took a couple of turns here and there and arrived on the back porch that led to the forest. She leapt off the porch and as soon as she touched the ground she was in her wolf form. She ran towards the forest and raced through the trees.

"**Do you remember where it is" yuki said while licking her chest clean. **

_Well good morning sleeping beauty_

**Yuki growled**

_Yes I remember where it is, so how was your night with Ryu? _

**Yuki blushed "it was good besides the fact he made sure I remembered who I belong to"**

Sakura howled in laughter. She slowed down to a jog, then a trot. Standing in front of Sakura was a huge Cherry Blossom tree. The flowers were in bloom and the petals fell from the tree, but the wind took them making them swirl around Sakura as if welcoming her back.

_The tree is still as I remember it_

"**Yeah….." Yuki gazed at the tree in silence. **

_Your remembering that day aren't you?_

**Yuki scoffed "Of course, since this was the spot that we had a fight with our mate and decided to leave" **

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura raced towards the center of the forest. She stopped in front of the cherry blossom tree while trying to get the information through her head._

_~Earlier that day~_

_The Shadow Fangs were standing at the line that marked The Shadow territory and The Sand Demons territory. Across the Shadow Fangs stood six wolves that represented The Sand Demons. Sakura stood next to Sasuke as his mate and female alpha. On the other side of him stood Naruto as his beta. Sasuke stepped forward and came face to face with The Sand Demons leader Gaara. Gaara was a red wolf and his mate Luna was a sliver wolf. _

"_What do you want Gaara"_

_Sasuke snarled, His eyes flashing red. Sakura looked across to Luna and narrowed her eyes. Luna snarled and crouched down on her hind legs ready to spring at her mates command. Sakura mimicked Luna's movement. _

"_I want my land back Uchiha!" Gaara stepped forwards as if testing Sasuke's limits. _

"_You know the deal Gaara, my pack and I won it fair and square. You know the rules unless you want a rematch." Sasuke stood at his full height towering above Gaara. _

_Gaara snarled and lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke stepped aside and Gaara missed. Sasuke and Gaara were biting and tearing at each other with they're claws and fangs. Luna sprang at Sakura with claws outstretched. Sakura didn't move from her position, she was waiting for the good moment. Luna was in the midair above Sakura, NOW! Sakura sprang at Luna getting her in her stomach and knocked her out of the air. She landed on her side and struggled to get up. _

_A howl made Sakura look over were Naruto and Hinata were battling Gaara's beta __Kankuro and his mate Mica. Sakura saw a flash of yellow as she saw Ino battling Temari and her mate Kiba with Shikamaru. Sakura also saw Neji and TenTen battling a white and black wolf. _

What is their names Yuki?

**Yuki snarled "Forget their names and look out!"**

_Sakura was knocked on her back with Luna towering over her. Sakura kicked Luna in the stomach making her fly backwards into a tree. Luna slid down the three and collapsed on the ground. Sakura got up and looked at her strangely. Luna tried to catch her breath as she let out a whimper that seems to attract her mate's attention._

"**Well finish her off Sakura!"**

I can't

"**And why not" Yuki said furiously**

She's pregnant with two pups

_Sakura didn't know what to do. Luna stared at her as if waiting for her to strike. Sakura shook her head and backed away, Luna started at her with disbelief and gratitude in her eyes. Gaara slashed Sasuke across the muzzle and sprinted over to Luna and stood protectively in front of her glaring at Sakura saying I dare you. The rest of the Sand Demons fell back by their leader while the females help Luna home. Sasuke came over and stood by Sakura with the rest of the Shadow Fangs._

"_You won this time Uchiha, but next time you won't be so lucky" Gaara snarled and turn and sprinted towards home with the rest of his pack on his heels. _

_Sasuke smirked and raised his head and let out a howl. One by one they all joined in, they were all matched in perfect harmony. Sasuke put his head back down and looked over his pack, checking wounds. _

"_Alright TenTen, I want you to take Neji home and treat his wounds." TenTen nodded and she and Neji jogged towards the house to treat his shoulder. _

"_Naruto, since you and Hinata are the least hurt, I want you to go hunting" Naruto and Hinata nodded and raced through the trees. _

"_Shikamaru, I need you and Ino to make sure The Sand Demons went home and they don't come back." Shikamaru and Ino nodded and trotted the way the Sand Demons went. _

"_Sakura" Sakura raised her head and looked at her mate._

"_Yes?" Sasuke walked over towards her and brushed his pelt against her and lick her muzzle in a sign of affection. _

"_Are you hurt" Sakura smiled and shook her head._

"_Let's go home" Sasuke trotted ahead but looked over his shoulder. Sakura trotted next to him and brushed her pelt against his and continued forward in a jogged pace. Sasuke followed right next to her. They reached the mansion and changed into their human forms and went inside up to Sasuke's room. They walked inside and Sakura sat in the bed while Sasuke went to wipe the blood off his mouth. _

"_Sakura" Sakura looked at him_

"_Why didn't you finish her off?" Sasuke looked at her_

"_Sasuke, she was pregnant! I wasn't going to kill her if she was pregnant!" Sakura snapped at him. Sasuke glared at her_

"_That's not an excuse" Sakura stared wide eyed at the man in front of her._

"_So what you're saying is if I was pregnant with your child and went into battle, you won't want anybody to spare my life?" _

_Sasuke glared at her "That won't happen because you will never get pregnant with my child. And yes"_

_Sasuke turned around and went to take off his ripped shirt but stopped in the process after finally realizing what he just said. He turned around and saw Sakura looking at him with shock written across her face. Her eyes shone with disbelief_

I can't believe he just said that

"**Lets kill him!" yuki growled**

I can't he's my mate, our mate.

"_Sakura"_

_Sakura got up and walked passed Sasuke and put her hand on the doorknob, her bangs hiding her face. _

"_I can't believe you just said that Sasuke….Thank you for letting me know were I stand" she whispered. _

"_Sakura" Sasuke stepped forward but Sakura was already down the stairs and out the door. She transformed into her wolf state and sprinted towards the forest with Sasuke behind her. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura was sleeping under the cherry blossom tree. Her pelt blending in, making her hard to find. Sakura stiffened as she felt a pelt brush itself against her and wrap itself around her. Resting his head on top of hers, Sakura smelled the forest scent but her nose picked up the scent of pine

"Sasuke" She relaxed and nestled herself into him.

"Hn" Sasuke raised his head and licked her muzzle and then laid his laid back on the ground with his head by hers. Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep next to her mate.

_This is where I belong_

**The end**


End file.
